


[Podfic] A sky full of ghosts

by DuendeVerde4



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes-centric, Bucky's the definition of "kitten thinks of nothing but murder all day", Comic book extremis not MCU extremis, Extremis, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Tony Stark Has A Heart, You can see the universe inside your soulmate's eyes, a journey through Europe, as he always does, murder descriptions, offhand mention of Grant Ward, soulmates are rare but not unheard of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeVerde4/pseuds/DuendeVerde4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing up Tony knew a soul-bonded pair. No, not his parents. Jarvis and Ana were everything to each other. One soul in two bodies, unable to stay apart for long, unable to hurt each other, always loving, always in perfect harmony... That's the gift that only two people among hundreds receive. A fairytale in real life.</p><p>Tony never imagined that he would ever get the privilege to see the universe in another person's eyes. Much less that said person would be the long lost, broken shell of a man obsessed with revenge that they've been looking for for months.</p><p>They meet in Venice, and this is not a pretty story, but it's a story about how the Winter Soldier became Bucky Barnes again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A sky full of ghosts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A sky full of ghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486345) by [fakesheep-luna (octavaluna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/octavaluna/pseuds/fakesheep-luna). 



> N/A: Title from the fifth chapter of Cosmos (the documentary)
> 
> So I was watching Lucy (2014) and suddenly had this idea: what about a soulmate AU where instead of marks, or eyes turning another colour, you could see outer space in your partner's eyes? And why not make it outside of the norm?  
> This is a culture where soulmates, despite being real, are not common and are considered a blessing verging on a fairytale.

Cover Art provided by duendeverde4.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2kpz1cj6cl9myo1/Sky%20Full%20Of%20Ghosts.mp3?dl=0) | **Size:** 54,67 MB | **Duration:** 59:42
  * [Without Music](https://www.dropbox.com/s/hfem6rc8wilxstp/Sky%20Full%20Of%20Ghosts%20%28no%20music%29.mp3?dl=0) | **Size:** 54,24 MB | **Duration:** 59:14

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

>  _"Not only do we live among the stars, the stars live within us."_ \- Neil DeGrasse Tyson (Death by Black Hole: And Other Cosmic Quandaries)
> 
>  **Podfic Soundtrack**  
>  1-"Longing Love" by George Winston (Autumn)  
> 2-"Pachelbel- Canon in D" performed by Voices of Music  
> 3-"Halley's Comet" by Alan Silvestri (Cosmos A SpaceTime Odyssey)  
> 4-"January Stars" by George Winston ( Winter into Spring)  
> 5- "I Miss You (Instrumental)" by Blink 182  
> 6-"He Broke Through the Walls of Heaven" by Alan Silvestri (Cosmos A SpaceTime Odyssey)  
> 7-"Living Without You" by George Winston (Summer)  
> 8-"Ode to Death" by Gustav Holst  
> 9- "Pachelbel - Canon in D" performed by Lee Galloway  
> 10-" Stuck On You" by New Politics
> 
> You can find all the songs [in the youtube playlist i've made](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLXEFt-Uxkxs_POdB8mWmNVQH57YNvmtWQ). It's good for relaxing, reading, studying too o//
> 
> **Things I mentioned on my reader's notes**
> 
> [You Could Dress This Wound [Podfic]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1093452) written by [myownremedy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/myownremedy/pseuds/myownremedy) recorded by [ Rhea314](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314)  
> [[Podfic] December 19,1991](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6676891) written by [Finely Honed](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqen_hgar/pseuds/Finely%20Honed), recorded by [me](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeVerde4)
> 
>  **Things I wanted to talk about on my reader's notes but i didn't want to add another credit song to give me more time so it'll have to be here**  
>  I love [fakesheepluna](http://archiveofourown.org/users/octavaluna/pseuds/fakesheep-luna)'s fics, they're awesome. She has a very unique way of writing bucky that matches so well for my headcanon of him! And all his interactions with tony in her fics are so well done! So, some super cute winteriron fics of her that you should read because they're pretty cute:  
> [Winter Wooer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5721355/chapters/13182349)  
> Winter may not be the most pleasant guy to live or share your body with, but he isn't nearly as destructive as everybody expected him to be either. He likes to brood in the corners, watch British TV, and freak people out. And Tony. He really, really likes Tony Stark.  
> There's just one problem – Bucky's pretty sure he doesn't feel the same way about the guy.
> 
> [We hated Earl Gray before it was cool](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5641954/chapters/12992959) (you can totally find me embarassing myself in the comment section on that one :s)  
> Because the only thing better than a boyfriend that loves the same things you do is a boyfriend that hates the same things you do, coffee-shops are too mainstream, and best friends have no chill.
> 
> Their lives are a mess, really, but at least Tony and Bucky have each other.
> 
> And their clandestine coffee meetings.


End file.
